The Invisible Man and the Hu-Man
by pyromoosepoop
Summary: Johnnystein and Griffin (the invisible man) have a conversation before Mavis' 118th birthday.


**Sum: Johnnystein and Griffin (the invisible man) have a conversation before Mavis' 118th birthday.**

I sighed as I walked outside. Count Control Freak didn't appreciate his staff constantly running into an invisible person, as if they were the ones most inconvenienced by it. I had literally nothing else to do, so I started walking back to my hotel room. On the way over, big shock, someone ran into me. It was Johnnystein though, so it wasn't all bad. Talking to him would be more exciting than sitting alone in my room, if earlier was anything to judge by. I wouldn't mind getting to know him better.

"Hey," I greeted, "It's Johnnystein, isn't it?"

"Woah," his brown eyes widened in excitement, "You're the invisible man! I was _looking_ for you." he laughed. "Get it? Because you're-"

"Yeah I know. I guess you still need to be looking." I've heard every invisible joke imaginable in my thousands years of life, I'm used to it, but that doesn't mean I can't be sarcastic. The kid seemed to like it though, since he laughed.

"I never caught your name," he said after he was done cracking up.

I put my hands in my pockets. "I never threw it." Judging by his smile, he had a better sense of humor than most the people I hang out with. Sticking my hand out to be shook, I smile too. "It's Griffin. Dr. Jack Griffin if you want to get specific, but just Griffin is fine too."

"Cool," said Johnnystein. He made no effort to shake my hand, so I just put it back down. "Hey, weird question, but can I stick my hand in your mouth?"

I blinked in surprise at his request. "Why?"

"To see if it'll disappear," he answered simply. I haven't been requested that in years. I stare at him in a kind of confused silence. "Please, it's all I've been thinking about for the past two hours."

"Shouldn't you be thinking about Mavis' party, party planner?"

He smiled nervously. "Well, um, of course I was, but you know Dracula." he went into a decent impression of the blood-sucker. " _This is my precious Mavey-wavey's birthday, bleh bleh bleh. It needs to be perfect. Jonathan… stein… don't touch that, bleh bleh bleh._ I take that as an invitation to not party plan."

I couldn't help but chuckle. He may be my best friend, but the 'lord of darkness' does have some issues he needs to get past. It's just great to joke about it with someone new. There was really no harm in letting him try to see if his hand will disappear, he is a stein after all. "Okay, you can do it."

A huge smile spread across his face. "Really?"

"Sure, just use your left hand." As much as I like Frank, I'd rather not picture his hand in my mouth.

"Awesome!" He lifted his left sleeve just for it to fall back down. He didn't care though. "Where is your mouth anyway?"

"Here," I said, pointing to it.

Johnnystein tilted his head slightly. "Umm…"

"Right, sorry," I say. Being invisible sure can have its perks, but it's times like this that make me long for a little bit more of parency. Granted, I could make myself more present if I tried, but it seems like more effort than it's worth.

I grabbed my glasses, folded them up, and used them as a pointer. "It's right here."

He didn't even try to lift his sleeve again, Johnnystein just excitedly shoved his hand in there. It felt weird, but tasted even weirder, kind of like chalk or paint but also with dirt or something. I wasn't in any hurry to lick Frank or his wife, but I'll be actively avoiding it from now on. I could feel my eyes water slightly, but I'm not sure if its from the taste, a hand being so close to the back of my throat, or just Johnnystein's stink, but there wasn't much I could do about any. Biting him would be weird and there's no way I'll purposely put my tongue on his hand.

"It disappears!" he exclaimed. "And what it that, teeth? They're flatter than I expected. Straighter too. Do you have a dentist? My brother could use a good dentist. Wait, you're dentist isn't invisible, is he?"

I tried to answer at least one of his questions, but it came out, unsurprisingly, as a garbled mess. Johnnystein removed his hand from my mouth and I breathed out a sigh of relief. "I had a dentist, but he really did more harm than good. I'm the one responsible for my pearly whites. I have the best teeth of most monsters. Not to brag, but they're even better than Dracula's," I brag as I raise my glasses.

The kid looked to the distance distractedly. It reminded me of when Drac does that, just Johnystein's is much more happy. "They can't be better than Mavis'," he said.

I shake my head. I shouldn't get attached to a guy in love with the great Mavis Dracula since the Count himself will take him out faster than Wayne can run. I can't help it though, he's nice, even if he's easily distracted and taste disgusting. I can definitely see Mavis being happy with him, and that's all that matters isn't it?

Speaking of being easily distracted, "Are those glasses real?" he asked.

"Of course they are," I say, "Can't see a thing without them. Funnily enough, it's a two way streak."

He laughed. "Cool, can I wear them?"

I sigh. "I don't see why not."

"Thanks dude!" He took my glasses off, leaving my vision a blurry jumble of colors. Luckily, Johnnystein's bright colors separate him from the dark colors of the hotel, so it was fairy easy to see where he is. I slink quietly around him in a way only a monster can. He put them on. "Wow, you really are blind." If I wasn't being quiet I would have said something along the lines of 'why would I lie about that', but, alas… "You should eat some more carrots, I hear they're great for the eyes. Do you even eat?"

I wondered how long it would take Johnnystein to realize I'm gone. It was a bit shorter of a time than i expected, if I'm being honest. He looked over to where I was before and took off my glasses. "Why are you being so quiet…" he started asking, but he obviously started thinking about something, "Griffin," he said at last. It was a longer pause than I'd like, but at least he remembered it. I still didn't respond.

"I _see_ what you're doing," he said, then snickered. It took a lot not to groan at that. "I'll find you."

On the word 'you', I shoved my hand into his mouth. I guess he was so obsessed with my teeth since his are pretty good too, much better than Frank's, that's for sure.

"ii fow foo," he said. I had a hypothesis that he said 'I found you'.

I removed my hand from his mouth and wiped his slobber off on my pants. With my dry hand I take my glasses back and put them on. "I'd hardly call that finding."

"So did your hand become visible when you put it in my mouth?"

I shrug. "I don't think it works like that Johnnystein, but I can't tell the difference anyway."

"Why not?"

"I can see myself just fine. Even in mirrors and pictures. I make it a goal to ruin every picture I'm in. Nobody notices so they just look at me weird when I burst into laughter while looking at a 'normal' picture."

Johnnystein smiled. "The invisible man is better with mirrors than Count Dracula?"

"I'm better than Count Dracula in everything besides being uptight, but I'll let him have that victory."

"So, were you born invisible or…"

"I was born invisible. Confused the hell out of my parents. I don't know how, but mom could always tell where I was. Dad needed me to wear baggy clothes so I didn't make them invisible like I do normal clothes." I smiled at the thoughts of my parents. The only humans worth anything in the past three centuries. Or probably ever. It's really a shame that every other human that was ever born is pure hatred, prejudice, and evil.

"Wait, so you're not naked?" Johnnystein asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"No, of course not. I just have a weird way of turning other things invisible. It only works with certain fabrics too," I tap my glasses, "Plastic isn't one of them."

"That's awesome! Can my hand disappear if I just touch you?" Johnnystein asked.

I shake my head. "Frank's touched my bare skin before and nothing happened. Many other monster's too, so it's a lost cause."

"Okay," he said. I could tell Johnnystein was about to say something else, but a familiar voice saying "there he is" beat him to it.

It was Murry, the owner of the voice, along with Frank and Wayne. "We were going to practice the new, tempoed up song for Mavis' Birthday," Wayne said, "you coming drummer boy?"

I glance at Johnnystein. I guess he could feel it or something because he looked back and smiled. "Of course I'm coming. You'd be completely lost without your drummer. I'll see you at Mavis' party, Johnnystein."

"Later," Johnnystein replied.

"What were you even talking to my coz about?" Frank asked.

"Not much. You know, he has a real invisibility obsession."

"He must get it from his left arm's side," Frank teased.

The four of us kept on walking and talking. The conversation shifted from me and Johnnystein to Mavis, and therefore Drac, but I found myself thinking about Johnnystein still. Something is off about him. For some reason, he vaguely reminds me of the human kids that used to pour stuff on me, call me names, and scream in fear. The same kids who got their parents to banish me and mine from our town. The same ones that grew up and killed my parents because they apparently used witchcraft to make me. I used real witchcraft to try and bring them back, but it only made me immortal. All because the same dirty humans were and still are pure evil.

But Johnnystein is nothing like those revolting humans, so I guess it must be my imagination.


End file.
